The mechanism of biotin deposition in developing ovarian follicles is being investigated using purified biotin-binding protein from egg-yolk which has been labeled with radioactive biotin. Competition by other yolk proteins and the effect of periodate oxidation on plasma clearance times will be studied. Improvements in the purification procedure for biotin-binding protein will be sought.